


【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Retelling

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake
Summary: 「第四章：真相」他以为自己意外得到了蜘蛛能力，开始在皇后区做一个小小的英雄。直到有一天，他在地铁上遇到了一个清洁工，那是他在事故新闻上看到过的死者。





	【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Retelling

【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Retelling

他以为自己意外得到了蜘蛛能力，开始在皇后区做一个小小的英雄。直到有一天，他在地铁上遇到了一个清洁工，那是他在事故新闻上看到过的死者。

有能力AU｜私设注意  
副cp为微蛇盾冬，含一小口绿寡，ooc预警。

上文点我  
「第四章：真相」

Fake Car警告，请注意保持车距。

“回来了？”  
Tony原本坐在沙发上喝咖啡，看到他的男孩失魂落魄地走进别墅，走到他身边，连双眼都是无神的。  
他猛地站起身来：“怎么了？”  
Peter整个人都还是懵的，他也不知道自己是怎么回到这里的；好像上一秒他还在SHIELD，而现在，他已经回到了这个Mr.Stark与他的家。或许是用了蛛丝，也说不定，他有没有记得带上面罩？哦，完了，马上就会有人发现Peter Parker就是Spider Man了，他不会再有这样平静的生活了。他会失去Mr.Stark，失去May，失去所有人。  
没关系了，他不想管了，他搞不定这些事，他搞不定所有的事。真相太过沉重，将他的自信与坚韧都压垮，他曾经最注重的一切，对现在的他而言，已经一文不值。  
“Peter，回答我，你到底怎么了？”Tony第一次看到这样的Peter，他慌了。  
“Friday! ”  
“检测完毕，boss，Peter没有受伤。”  
他双手摇晃着Peter的肩膀，他知道答应让Peter去调查真相不是一个好的决定，但他从来都没有办法拒绝Peter，让Peter失望。  
他就不应该心软！  
“No, Mr.Stark, I don’t know......”Peter很想哭，但他不敢。他也不知道该怎么办，怀着这样大的秘密，他能够保证自己不会告诉Mr.Stark吗？说了又如何？不说又如何？他应该解释吗？  
Tony的耐心已经到了底线，他不能忍受自己心爱的男孩这样难过却连一个字都不愿向他说明。他抱紧面前的少年，亲了亲Peter的脸颊，鼻尖在对方挺拔的鼻梁上蹭了蹭，然后温柔地吻住Peter的嘴唇。  
“Everything will be okay, I promise. ”  
不要再独自难过了，你不是一个人，告诉我你所知道的一切，好吗？  
Peter的肩膀微微地颤动起来。他抱紧他。  
“Karen，有录像吗？”  
“Yes, boss. ”

Peter与他最喜欢的人并肩坐在沙发上，心里暗暗自责道：我真是一个不称职的男朋友，不仅在Mr.Stark面前哭了，还要他担心。Tony则将脑袋斜靠在他小男朋友的肩膀上，慵懒的样子显得非常性感，不过他们彼此都清楚，Tony是希望Peter能够放松一点，Friday关掉客厅的灯之前Tony还低声问他要不要来一点爆米花。  
“Welcome, Peter Parker. ”

录像播放完了。  
“——你明白了吗，Mr.Stark？”  
Peter不安地握住他先生的手，他很害怕，但他不敢表现出来。  
Mr.Stark现在，也许就只有他了。  
Tony低着头，于是Peter只能看到他先生浓密纤长的睫毛，随着眨眼的动作微微地颤抖：“Peter……”  
“Yes, Mr.Stark? ”  
他又突然不敢问了。  
“What’s wrong? ”  
Peter没由来地觉得他们两个可能是世界上最笨的情侣了，整个晚上都在问对方有没有事，又要对方猜自己心里有什么事。  
我想问你：即使你知道这样的真相，你还愿意留在我身边吗？  
我想问你：即使我的人生被完全控制，你还愿意留在我身边吗？  
我想问你……你还会爱我吗？  
他垂着眼，身边少年的目光明明还是一样温暖的，让他安心的，此刻却又像针一样刺在他身上。他不知道该怎么面对他最心爱的男孩。  
“我不会离开你的。”  
Peter明白他的先生在想什么了，他牵起对方的手放在唇边吻了一下。  
“无论发生什么事，我都不会离开你。”

即使这世界欺骗了我，我也愿意站在你的身边，直至面临生死的界限。  
我仍然爱你；如潮水轻吻于海岸，未论朝夕。  
我仍然爱你；如日月轮换于天际，永不停息。  
我仍然爱你；如微风瞬拥于落叶，此身为期。

亲吻，拥抱，与昏暗卧室里更多更亲密的接触，是他们能够给予对方并从对方身上索取到的全部，是安慰与救赎。

“Mr.Star——唔。”  
Tony咬住他的嘴唇，堵住了少年所有的话语。  
“叫Tony，”Tony眨个单眼，“这是你作为Tony Stark男朋友的权利，也是你应尽的义务。”  
我想听，我太想听太想听，我想听你叫我的名字。  
虽然已经做过太多太亲密的事，但Peter在他诱/人/性/感/的先生面前，却好像永远都只是一个孩子，被稍微一撩拨，就脸红心跳：“Yes, Tony. ”  
“我也没有想过，我所以为的你的人生，其实是我自己的。”Tony苦涩地说，“我看不到未来。”  
我看不懂，也看不到。  
“但我也为此感到庆幸，这样悲伤的人生是属于我的，而不是属于你的。”  
我竟然松了一口气，你知道吗？  
Peter牵起他的手，放在唇边落下一个轻柔的吻：“无论是怎么样的未来，那都会是我跟你的未来。”  
我跟你，在一起的未来。  
“现在应该怎么办？”  
我们不能改变，却也不能就这样接受。  
“我不知道，Peter，现在的SHIELD已经完全被Hydra控制了，实际上，他们就是Hydra。Steve努力地周旋在他们之间，同时扮演两种身份，真不知道他累不累。”  
Peter愣了愣：“真不愧是Cap……我应该庆幸，他还站在我们这一边。”  
“万一到了迫不得已的地步，我们就逃吧。”Tony故作轻松地说，“逃出这个世界，随便逃到哪里去都好，逃到Hydra看不到的地方去。”  
“Just you and me? ”  
“Just you and me. ”  
Peter俯身在他先生的唇上轻吻。  
我会带你走的。  
如果你想走，那我就带你走。  
I will give you anything you want.  
Even though I can give you nothing but all of love. 

“你不用离开，Tony。”  
Steve高傲地抬起下巴，靠在墙上，而他的挚爱也站在他的身边。  
不尽如人意的变故总会发生。Tony原本想亲自来实验室偷取药剂，然后带着Peter一起离开这里，连秘密制造的私人飞机都已经准备好了。要是被发现——要是被发现，他想过了，那就顺势跟Steve摊牌，告诉Steve他不可能再活在Hydra的监视之下，他就是要走，不惜一切代价。  
但Steve却轻描淡写地对他说，他不用离开。  
他望着那只闪耀着银色金属光芒的手臂，低声道：“我必须离开。”  
你逃不掉的。  
少年忍不住上前一步，遮挡住Steve停留在他先生身上的微妙视线：“我要带他走，Mr.Rogers。”  
我必须带他走。  
Tony不安地握紧他的手，Bucky微微地皱着眉，而Steve则吹了个口哨。  
但所有人都知道Peter没有在开玩笑。他从跟Tony Stark相遇的那一秒开始，就注定会为他的神明不惜一切，且甘之如饴。  
所以Tony握紧了他的手。

“说实话，你们之间的关系，我并不关心，”Steve说，“我没有要阻拦你离开的意思，Tony，这个世界需要你。”  
Peter愤怒地说：“这不是他的责任。”  
真是可笑，Mr.Stark当年九死一生地从被绑架的山洞中杀出血路，每一秒钟都有无数的弹片顺着流动的血液威胁他的生命，他被迫在胸前以一个冰冷的装置代替心脏的功能，强撑着支离破碎的身体；他以自己的雄厚财力与无上智慧协助成立The Avengers，建造基地，制作战衣，既是强大的钢铁战神，也是基地里最坚实的后盾；而最让人无奈的是，他的父母于某个黑夜，死在了他队友的手上。他曾遭受过无数的憎恨、辱骂和不理解，却报之以伤害过他的所有人和平与爱；他不再制造武器，却以凡人之力比肩神明。  
他那么好。  
他爱着这个世界；尽管这世界仍痛恨他。  
他那么好。  
这个世界不属于他；他却属于这个世界。  
他那么好。  
如今，他却被告知，连这世界都是虚假的。  
他那么好……  
“That’s the point, Ton—— ”  
“Mr.Barnes，我认为你是最没有资格对此发表任何意见的人。”  
在一旁沉默许久的Bucky终于忍不住说出第一句话，却被Peter打断，纽约的好邻居此刻连眼睛里都充满了怒火，“不要忘记你对Stark家做过什么！”  
Tony沉痛地闭上眼睛，父母惨死的画面却仍然鲜活，那千百万句不可能再说出的“我爱你”像是梦魇一般摄住他，他想让所有人都不再提起这件事，可是他连阻止Peter的心情都没有。  
“不，Tony，我想你有必要听Buck说完。”Steve宣示主权般地揽住Bucky的肩膀，鼓励着自己的恋人，“如果我告诉你，他们没有死呢？”  
此时Tony的眼神都还是黯淡的，他还来不及思考Steve话里的意思。  
Bucky垂着眼睫：“你所有的人生经历，都是Hydra设定好的。”  
一切的一切，从“杀死”你的父母，到让你成为Iron Man，都是Hydra设定好的。  
而Peter则想起了那个死者，那晚的巷子，那些奇怪的……  
“是真的，既然这个世界是为了观察你而存在的，那么Howard夫妇还活着又有什么好奇怪的？”Steve说，“我甚至可以提供给你一个地址，如果你想念他们——”  
“我当然想念他们！”汹涌的怒意在此刻喷薄而出，Tony忍不住冲上去揪住Steve的衣领，力气大得连Peter都被挣脱了，“在你们看来，我的生命、我的感情、我的至亲挚爱，都只是上演可笑剧情所需的道具？”  
Steve没有回答，但这沉默却最伤人。  
“不是的，Tony，这不是在演戏。单纯的喜剧对于Hydra来说没有一点用处。”Bucky谨慎地说，“事实上——这一切都是为了未来。”  
如果不是悲痛至极，Tony一定会被气到笑出来：“未来，你们跟我说的未来，难道还不算是未来吗？还不够可怕吗？”  
他终究还是自嘲似的勾了勾嘴角：“连我最心爱的男孩，我的男朋友，都要成为特殊病毒的实验品之一？”  
Peter紧紧地握住他的手，在他耳边低声说：我不怪你。  
我不怪你，真的。  
You owned me when you said a hello.  
“你以为我们协助你研发特殊病毒是为了统治地球之类的恶趣味吗？”Steve像是为Tony的幼稚感到无奈一般，“我说了，是为了未来。”  
Tony冷静下来。他问道：“你们还瞒着我些什么？”  
“这一天终于来了——我的意思是，我们终于要告诉你真相了。”

“在2018年，也就是不久的将来，会有一个自以为是又偏执的家伙，声称以恢复宇宙的平衡为目的收集齐六颗无限宝石，然后使用宝石的力量毁灭这宇宙一半的生命。”  
Peter呆呆地重复道：“一半的生命？”  
“You’re repeating me, kid. ”Steve严肃地说，“Dr.Strange预见到了这件事，我们在为了解决它而努力，尝试保护这个宇宙。”  
“但你们没有告诉我，为什么？”  
We are the team, remember?   
“That’s the other point, Tony, ”Bucky苦笑，“我们告诉过你了……600次。”  
“他预见到了14000605个结局，我们能赢的只有其中一个。”  
Steve说：“我们赢的几率……是1/14000605。”  
这一个Tony的实验体编号是601，也就是说，他们已经失败过600次。  
“我们失去你的次数已经太多了——我的意思是，你对我们而言实在太重要了。没有你，我们不可能会赢；但赢了，也会失去你。”  
我们已经为此努力过600次，Dr.Strange已经将Thanos袭击宇宙的历史调整了600次，但我们仍然不会放弃，也不会因为经历过失去你的前600次就对你的逝去逐渐麻木直至无动于衷。  
永远不会。  
“……所以这是你们第601次告诉我这件事。”  
“是的，在失去你第30次的时候，我们意识到时间线的重启也许不应该从阻止Thanos开始，而是应该从设定你的人生开始。按照你的人生轨迹，我们一次次地记录着每一处变更，尝试找出那1/14000605的可能。已经是第601次了，Tony，我们都对你感到抱歉，但是我们不会因为愧疚而停下，”Steve一口气将真相和盘托出，“我早在跟你商量研究特殊病毒的时候……就已经告诉你了，一切都是为了未来。”  
“但是特殊病毒的研发失败了，它使人——不，一切感染上它的生命，都变得富有攻击性。”Peter小声地补充，这个问题困扰Spider Man实在太久了，他必须得到答案。  
Bucky的目光移到别处：“它没有失败，Peter，特殊病毒的功能是保留生命的火种，展现出生命的黑暗面只是它微不足道的副作用。”  
“微不足道？那些感染者在纽约的街头到处惹事！”  
“这是存活到未来的代价，Peter。你知道圣经中关于诺亚方舟的故事吗？上帝想要毁灭邪恶的一代，命善良的诺亚制造了能够抵御灾难的大船，并且要求他尽可能地带上动植物、以及其他一样善良的人。”  
Steve一字一句地说：“特殊病毒能够抵御宝石的力量，使感染者不因此而化为永恒的飞灰。”  
跟活下去相比，跟至高的未来相比，暂时被展现出来的黑暗面又何足挂齿呢？  
他们会复活，收获死与新生。  
但纽约的好邻居Spider Man不能接受这样的回答，他说：“我明白了，但是我依旧不可能站在你这一边。”  
“你是对的，因为他们根本就没有能够在灾难过后压制住特殊病毒的血清。”  
沉默了很久的Tony开口道：“基督神话里关于恪守人类七宗原罪的教条，我们每一个人都应当很清楚。性格的阴暗面是与生俱来的，生命从来就存在着善与恶截然不同的两面。通常我们都会为了友好，隐藏起自己的阴暗面，但是这并不代表它不存在，你隐藏得越好，说明你的自制力越强，也说明——你的阴暗面越广。只要感染上我研发出来的特殊病毒，就不可能再次被抑制，希腊神话里也有过相似的记载，我只需要说出它的名字——潘多拉的魔盒。”  
这世界上最聪明的人，一个爱着Natasha，一个爱着Peter Parker。  
“这就是特殊病毒的名字，潘多拉的魔盒，一旦打开，就不能再关上。”  
连作为计划主脑的我都无法成功研发出血清。  
“潘多拉被哄骗着打开了充满罪恶与肮脏的魔盒，世界为此将近毁灭。她尝试着去关上魔盒，确实成功了，但很可惜，在那个时候所有的罪恶都已经逃脱了禁锢来到世间，她唯独留在魔盒里的，是希望。”  
Tony嘲弄地看了看Steve：“The last hope. ”  
“我知道瞒不住你的，Tony。”  
“那么，你告诉我，我们要怎么赢？”Tony觉得这真是太荒唐了，Bruce和Dr.Strange居然会跟着他们一起疯，这个世界不如还是毁掉算了，再重来一次吧。  
Steve的语气终于稍微变得不确定起来，他怀疑地说：“我不知道，Tony……Dr.Strange不会告诉我们的。”  
“我们能做的，就是努力，努力去记住每一个决胜点，不断地修正你的人生——不，是，不断地修正并夺回我们的未来。”

TBC.


End file.
